


Speaking In Tongues

by Finchmoth_writing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Also i dont have many ideas for tags, Angst, Blood, Dream is just. So confused, Forgive Me, Panic Attacks, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, RIP his books, idk i tried to make this funny bc my base idea was funnier than this fic, starts of serious ends kinda funny, well. Mentions of the symptoms from a different persons perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchmoth_writing/pseuds/Finchmoth_writing
Summary: Ranboo’s prison visit, but what Sam and Dream could have seen.Aka my man’s going through it and the only two adults don’t know what “it” is, and Dream doesn’t really control when Ranboo enderwalks or dissociates.
Kudos: 34





	Speaking In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, this was funnier in my head. No big TW’s here, just Sam and Dream being confused and worried.

“Sam… c’n I visit Dream?”

Sam looked up from his book, startled. He didn’t hear Ranboo come in. And if the creeper hybrid was honest, Ranboo didn’t look too well. The enderchild was hunched over, eyes far away and Sam could have sworn they were almost… purple? Ranboo just seemed ill to look at, like a contagious nausea.

“Sure, but can I ask you some questions before anything?” A sleepy nod. “Alright. Are you sick or poisoned? You don’t look so well and I don’t want the prisoner getting unnecessarily ill.” 

“Yeah—wait—no. No, I’m just-’m just tired. Next question, please.” Ranboo trailed off, mumbling something Sam couldn’t quite make out. Somewhat hesitantly, Sam continued with the interview and wrote off Ranboo’s behavior as him actually being tired or some sort of… ender hybrid puberty…? He didn’t know, he didn’t know the kid that much. Didn’t know endermen as a species that much. 

He ignored Dream’s confused look as he dropped the lava. 

He didn’t ignore, though, Dream looking almost scared as Ranboo just. 

Stood there.

Sam turned up the volume on the security cameras (he muted them after Dream started screaming “heart been broke so many times” for the twelfth time), and was even _more_ confused when he heard Ranboo clearly saying something in a language Sam had never heard or heard of before. Dream was obviously confused too, just glancing at the wall and the lava until Ranboo abruptly shambled over to the chest in the corner; pulling out a book with “do not read :0” scrawled out on the cover in Dream’s handwriting. The hybrid almost broke the book’s binding as he snapped it open, ignoring Dream’s shout as he did so. Ranboo let out a shriek, like an enderman getting burned, and threw the book. Dream ducked as it soared through where his head would be, and muttered “Oh _come on…_ ” as it sizzled into ash as it hit the lava and sat on the floor, the opposite wall as the boy that was hysterically tearing through the box of books and muttering cryptically, frantically. 

Sam called this as enough. He stood and grabbed his trident, turning away from the security camera as he marched over to the main cell. Well, he was marching until he heard Dream yell, “Sam! Sam, Ranboo’s unconscious, what do I fucking do?!” 

“Just stay away from him; I’ll take him out of your cell.” That’s when Sam started running. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t Dream looking genuinely confused and even worried as he cleaned up the books Ranboo had thrown about while cautiously stepping around the collapsed boy. Ranboo himself looked rough; feverishly muttering, shaking, unevenly breathing. Sam nearly choked up as he noticed his hands were bleeding from papercuts and from… something else. He’d ask Dream about it later. Now he just needed to get Ranboo to somewhere safe to calm down. 

~~~~~

“Dream.” 

About an hour had passed since Ranboo went in, and now Sam was back. “Dream, I need you to tell me what happened. Did you do something?”

The other man sighed, sitting with his back to the wall. “Yes but also no? I’ve screwed with Ranboo in the past, but this whole thing is new. The kid just walks in, stares at me while he’s speaking in _fucking tongues,_ burns my diary-”

“You had a diary?”

“Sam, my only way of telling time is my clock, why do you think I always ask you what day it is whenever I fill a book.”

“Touché, continue.”

Dream shrugged, “There’s not much else. He tears apart the book box, tries to break the obsidian, screams, and collapses. Then I called you and you took him out.” 

_So that’s why his hands were bleeding…_ “Dream, I’m not gonna let him come back for a long time. Not only did he have this whole… episode…? But he also edited the waivers and lied about it. I’m gonna talk to him about this and see if he has an explanation for this, but in the meantime, don’t expect him to come back.” 

Dream shrugged, aloofly, “Yeah, that’s fair. Tell him I said ‘feel better soon.’”

Sam turned to leave. “Sure.” 

“Oh! Also, give him this.” He pressed a folded piece of paper into the warden’s hand. ‘Feel better soon. Hopefully you can tell me what you were saying in those FUCKING TONGUES someday. Also you owe me a book. -Dream :)’

“...Sure, Dream. Sure.” 

Sam burns the paper when he drops the lava behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poggueres hope you all have a good day/night :]


End file.
